Galdr
Galdr is a member of Pokeboard, having joined on December 20th, 2010 at 4:42PM PST. The user is, as of current, a moderator of the forum. Galdr keeps the forum as tidy, safe and friendly as possible while on the job of privilege. This person enjoys being around friendly people, and isn't biased towards anyone, respectful and intends to be understanding and caring. The user participates in the forum's role-play section and other activities that occur when possible. While many have been confused about the gender of this particular member, it has been claimed, or appears to be, female. Galdr claims herself as the Prince of Dragons "ドラゴンのおうじ". This is, however, very strange for some, but she otherwise likes it. She is, as of now, still a loyal, remaining, continuing and contributing member of Pokeboard. Besides Pokemon, Galdr enjoys these other gaming series: Baten Kaitos, Breath of Fire, Golden Sun, Fire Emblem, Donkey Kong, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Devil May Cry, Killer Instinct, Super Smash Bros., and Mortal Kombat. Galdr was introduced into gaming around 1994, and has been a long time Pokemon fan ever since. Her first game ever played was Tetris for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It grew on from there to the Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64 and beyond. She currently owns the following consoles and handhelds: Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, GameBoy, GameBoy Color, GameBoy Advance SP, Nintendo DSLite, Nintendo Wii, Playstation 2 and Nintendo GameCube. Galdr enjoys drawing, writing, and even honing her spriting skills. She plans to attend Mt. San Jacinto Community College in the summer, when the Summer Semester begins. She is friendly, easily approachable, and proclaims the attitude of "the members of Pokeboard come first before me". Galdr is an avid, intermeditate role-player, having started her first forum role-play on the site GaiaOnline in 2004, and continued onward from there. She is a user of the GIMP program, having started using said program in 2006 and has shared skills in Photoshop. Galdr has graduated from high school in the year 2007, and is computer literate, and has the brain age of 25. Pokemon games Galdr has played, in chronicalogical order: *Red Version (GB) * Blue Version (GB) * Yellow Version (GB) * Pokemon Stadium (N64) * Pokemon Snap (N64) * Hey You, Pikachu! (N64) * Silver Version (GB) * Gold Version (GB) * Crystal Version (GBC) * Pokemon Stadium 2 (N64) * Pokemon Colosseum (GCN) * Sapphire Version (GBA) * Pokemon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire (GBA) * Fire Red Version (GBA) * Leaf Green Version (GBA) * Emerald Version (GBA) * Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) * Pokemon Channel (GCN) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (DS) * Diamond Version (DS) * Pearl Version (DS) * Pokemon Battle Revolution (Wii) * My Pokemon Ranch (Wiiware) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time (DS) * Platinum Version (DS) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (DS) * Pokemon Rumble (Wiiware) * HeartGold Version (DS) * SoulSilver Version (DS) * Black Version (DS) * White Version (DS) * PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond (Wii) Other Places you can find Galdr: Galdr on Youtube Galdr on Imageshack Galdr on Fanfiction.Net Galdr on DeviantART Category:Members